


Batman : Under the Red Hood

by SuperShadow2018



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28978143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperShadow2018/pseuds/SuperShadow2018
Summary: What exactly drove Batman into killing in Dawn of Justice ? Read and review to find out !
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Jason Todd
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Batman : Under the Red Hood

Batman :Under The Red Hood

Disclaimer: I don't own DC or any of its characters. Each character belongs to their rightful owner.

This was written for my best friend, Todoroque !

Cast :

Firass Dirani as Jason Todd/ Red Hood

Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne / Batman

Matt Ryan for John Constantine

Matthew Nable for Ra's.

Note : all credit for the edits goes to The Defender of the Faith on ffn, while here is thanks to ArtemisMay for the help at the start of the story. \----------------------------------------------'--'------------,---- The leaves shook under his feet as a body lay on the ground, the trees shook their leaves under the cool of night while the water sizzled in the forest at Nanba Panbat, it would be a beautiful sight if the situation was not so tragic. A figure dressed in a black cape waved maelancolically, his black armored suit mitetisaba with the shadows only the yellow bat on his chest rose up and down in time with the man's breathing. the mask with dots that looked like bat ears hid his true feelings, only the bones of the hands crunched as they clenched in anger the more he looked at the body of his second son on the green that was now stained with a red liquid, his eyes they burned with anger to see Jason so young inert on the ground, the boy's face looked up at the sky with completely empty lifeless eyes. Anger burned in his veins, all his hatred was directed at the author of such atrocity and that was Ra's Al Ghul. Numb with pain, he couldn't take his eyes off the deep cut in Jason's now inert chest, the scarlet liquid gushing from his son's chest a wound that had not killed Jason, but something deep within his soul as well. died "A father should not bury a son, it is unnatural", he decided enough was enough! If Ra's wanted it broken so Batman could be the successor Ra's wanted, then Bruce would give him what he deserved! For too long he had refrained from killing criminals beyond redemption, letting hundreds of innocent people die because he wanted to stay true to his principles. 

When he decided to put on the mask to become Batman, he did it so that others would not suffer the way he did when he was 10 years old and his parents were killed. But, perhaps, he should take a page from Punisher's book and show no more mercy to criminals of any kind. His way of keeping Gotham safe had left too many innocent people to die from Joker or Scarecrow's toxins.

He would both avenge Jason, and save Gotham from Ra's plan to unleash his army on the city.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Ra's stood patiently, with his hands behind his back, waiting. A table full of swords was waiting beside him, ready to be used by two of the most deadly men in the world.

"So, you came, Detective! I hope you will be a challenge for me… or you will die in the same way as your adopted son. By my sword!" Ra's said, not turning around, knowing Batman had arrived.

"You wanted me to snap so badly that you killed my son to get to me! Congratulations… it didn't work. Today, you bleed, Ra's! But don't think for a second that I will give up on my principles just because you killed my son!" Batman said coldly, a serious look on his face - hiding the fact that he was no longer shackled by his rule to never kill.

"I see! Then let's waste no time and start this, Detective!" Ra's said, going towards the table, where he and Batman both took two swords into their hands.

Both stared hard at each other for one minute, before rushing towards each other. Ra's went directly for the head, but as expected , Batman choose to dodge inwardly smirking at how easy it was to fool him that he would not kill him, and went for the legs. Ra's jumped to avoid it and come down with the swords out to cut into Batman, only to discover that Batman had dodged, before Batman went into a roundhouse kick that was blocked by both of Ra's swords. Ra's tried to kick him, but as Batman planned , he dodged.

Ra's went on the offensive, trying to slash with his swords, but Batman choose to duck out of the way knowing that Ra's would taunt him about killing Alfred .

"I see you are serious about not killing me! Maybe I should kill the old butler to get you to finally snap!" said Ra's, with a vicious smile on his face, which Batman took as a signal to jump at him with both swords poised to strike, which Ra's was prepared for his move with both swords poised to counter. Batman smirked at him surprising him, which he took advantage by trying to swipe his feet from under him, which he dodged by rolling out of the way.

Amused, Ra's went for a roundhouse kick, but Batman was prepared as he used his swords to block it, before drop kicking Ra's to the ground, and going for a spinning kick, which was dodged by him rolling out of the way before jumping with both of his swords toward Batman, who blocked with his own swords, producing a loud noise as the weapons clashed.

Batman shifted his weight, catching one of Ra's swords with his legs before spinning and throwing the sword to the ground. He went for a kick which Ra's jumped backwards to avoid. Ra's went for a kick at Batman, only for his leg to get caught by two legs around it.

Batman then went on the offensive, hitting him with an elbow that Ra's tried to slash, only to be blocked by Batman's sword, followed by Batman's elbow smashing into his chin.

A sword made its way into Ra's heart and through the other side, blood dripping from it. Ra's smiled while blood was dripping from his mouth - he had fulfilled his mission. Ra's had made Batman kill at the cost of his own life.

Coughing blood, Ra's looked at Batman with pride in his eyes.

"To think, Detective, you succeed in killing me! You surprised me! You will make a good successor! Killing your son was definitely a good idea to get you to unleash-"

A head suddenly fell to Earth, Batman watching with fury in his eyes. Jason was his son in everything but blood, and blood didn't matter to him. Memories rose of when he first met Jason trying to steal the hubcaps off the Batmobile, memories of kidnapping him and giving him a home - filling the hole left by Dick by gaining a second son. Tears came from his eyes at the thought of yet another precious person he would never see again.

But. There was a way. One terribly wrong, but terribly tempting way he could get his son back. One wrong way… but he was willing to do anything to get Jason back.

Thankfully, he did contact Superman in finding Constantine to help him bring Jason to life along with his soul.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

It was 6 months later, and Jason felt terrible. If he had just listened to Bruce about not going in alone, he would not have been killed by Ra's.

He did not have had to endure one month in a cell after being resurrected by his father with the help of the Pit, but he felt he deserved as he was arrogant in thinking that he could take on Ra's alone in Bosnia, only for him to be swiftly defeated, kidnapped and killed for the purpose of making his father snap .

Thankfully for him, Bruce had made sure to have John Constatine, and paid him to get Jason's soul back after he revived him.

In the last six months, Gotham had undergone an extreme change. Why? Because Batman was killing criminals left and right, whether they were muggers, rapists, or pedophiles, usually working alone, but sometimes with the help of Batwoman - Kate Kane, his cousin.

He helped her kill the Wonderland gang, capture her sister Alice, and help her by keeping her in a cage with a shower, toilet, and bed. He was making progress, somewhat, but could not help feeling guilty for allowing her to be captured and turned into a criminal by the Crime Syndicate.

Batman killed Black Mask, Harvey Dent, Scarecrow, and Bane in quite gruesome ways. People were horrified at the way the Batman acted, only now they had a real reason to be scared. Black Mask decapitated, Harvey Dent cut in two pieces, Scarecrow with a look of horror on his face, and Bane (without the drugs), in five pieces.

He went to Star City to confront Deathstroke, who was going after the Teen Titans, but more importantly, his son, Dick Grayson. While he felt bad for what had happened to Deathstroke's son, Jericho, that did not excuse his actions toward the city and Bruce's son. He will put a stop to it without holding back.

Meanwhile, in Gotham City, two vigilantes called The Red Hood - Jason, and Batwoman - Kate, were on duty keeping Gotham safe. Only this time, they would have to face The Joker and Pennywise!

-tbc...


End file.
